Je te retrouverai
by Nono le mog
Summary: Le jour où Marth est parti, il m'a promis qu'il reviendrai. Le jour où on m'a annoncé sa mort, je n'y ai pas cru. Mais quand il est revenu, il avait changé.
1. Prologue

Voilà, le premier chapitre que je soumets à la lecture... Je suis désolée s'il est aussi court, les autres seront plus longs... (oh non, ce n'est pas fini !)

Je n'écris pas souvent à la première personne, alors pardonnez-moi si c'est nul ! Même si je fais mon possible pour que ce ne le soit pas...

* * *

Je connaissais Marth depuis longtemps. À vrai dire, lorsque le prince d'Altea était arrivé dans cet étrange monde, au confluent de tous les autres, où se tenaient les tournois nommés Brawl, j'étais le premier à être allé vers lui. Bien avant que le jeune homme ne se montre charmant, poli, doux, et tout ce dont on peut rêver chez un homme, j'ai vu son air triste, ses yeux malheureux et ses lèvres, endeuillée, incapables de sourire.

J'avais immédiatement demandé à Master Hand de le loger dans la même chambre que moi. Et j'ai tout fait pour l'aider.

Peu à peu, mon travail avait fait son effet. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé un peu de joie, même si elle était parfois un peu forcée.

Et je suis tombé amoureux de mon colocataire.

Il est vrai que le prince avait une grâce un peu féminine… Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Alors j'ai tu mes sentiments et continué à œuvrer pour son bien-être. Il me considérait comme son meilleur ami, peut-être même le seul, et ça me suffisait.

Mais je n'étais plus le seul à m'occuper de lui. Désormais, il était apprécié de tous : galant avec les femmes, patient avec les enfants, aimable avec tous…

Et puis un jour, il a dit au revoir à tout le monde… Et il est parti. Il s'était réfugié ici après l'invasion de son pays, et maintenant, il partait le reconquérir.

Trois mois ont passé.

Un jour, Master Hand m'a convoqué. Lorsque j'ai été devant lui, il m'a demandé de prévenir les autres d'une chose.

Le royaume d'Altea avait été définitivement anéanti par la mort de son prince.

J'ai refusé. Je n'y croyais pas. Marth m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Alors j'ai continué à l'attendre. Je savais de toute façon que s'il était vraiment mort je l'aurais senti. J'ai patienté, plutôt que de faire mon deuil. On ne s'est pas moqué de moi, mais je sentais bien qu'ils me traitaient avec une espèce de pitié pour mon attente, pour mon refus de voir les choses en face…

J'ai attendu longtemps. Et, le jour du premier anniversaire de son départ, il est revenu.

J'étais heureux, mais sans doute pas tant que si j'avais cru avec les autres à sa mort… Je l'ai simplement accueilli avec une joie tranquille, celle de l'ami qui vous accueille au retour d'un long voyage, mais qui vous a gardé votre maison, qui connaissait la date où vous reviendriez.

Et la vie a continué. Mais pas tout à fait comme avant, comme je l'avais espéré...

* * *

Voilà... Si vous aimez, s'il vous plaît, review ! J'ai besoin d'encouragements !


	2. Chapitre 1

Celui-là non plus n'est pas très long mais déjà un peu plus que le précédent... Je fais de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas de temps ! Désolée...

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, il y eut un gros silence. Il franchit la porte un matin, et personne ne s'y attendait. Sauf moi.

Je ne savais pas quand il rentrerait, mais je ne croyais pas à sa mort. Alors je ne fus pas surpris. Je m'approchai de lui, lui souris, lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui souhaitai bon retour.

Ce n'est que là que le charme fut rompu. Avec un peu de retard, les uns après les autres, ses autres amis vinrent eux aussi lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sans attendre, je m'éclipsai : je devais préparer sa chambre pour son retour, il y avait bien longtemps que le lit n'avait pas été fait.

Je finissais d'étendre les draps lorsqu'il arriva. Je le détaillai pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

Il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs que lorsqu'il nous avait quittés. Des cernes profondes couraient sous ses yeux, il avait l'air profondément abattu, et il était encore plus maigre qu'avant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je calmement, en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître mon inquiétude.

- Beaucoup de choses…répondit-il évasivement.

- Marth, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une réponse…

Le prince baissa la tête. Je ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Après un instant de silence, ne pouvant supporter de le voir ainsi, je soupirai.

- On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux…

- Oui…

J'étais plus qu'inquiet. Peut-être à cause de la souffrance que je sentais en lui, en cet instant… Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

Il me lança un regard timide, comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation de faire quelque chose. Je lui passai un bras autour des épaules et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogeai-je patiemment.

- Je…

Il s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration, et…

M'embrassa.

Dire que je ne m'y attendais pas est un doux euphémisme. J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahi, tentait de respirer sans y parvenir, et pour finir le repoussait.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés, le rouge aux joues.

Je sentis mon cœur gonfler de bonheur devant cette chance inouïe.

Mais mon esprit me rattrapa. Il me souffla que Marth n'était pas dans son état normal. En cet instant, il ressemblait plus à une collégienne amoureuse qu'au fier prince que je connaissais… Et il ne m'aurait jamais embrassé ainsi. Il m'aurait avoué ses sentiments avant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, je repoussai ses épaules et l'allongeai sur son lit.

- Repose-toi, d'accord ? Et ne t'oblige pas à dire des bêtises…

En tentant d'ignorer son expression blessée, je sortis de la pièce.

Il me fallait y voir plus clair, et pour cela, j'avais l'intention de demander leur avis aux autres smashers. Je savais que j'en trouverais un certain nombre dans la salle d'entraînement, surtout à cette heure.

Mon entrée passa totalement inaperçue, dans le brouhaha qui régnait. D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers la personne dont j'estimais le plus le jugement.

Elle était en train de se reposer. J'avais pu assister à la fin de son combat en entrant, et comprenais pourquoi elle était fatiguée néanmoins, je ne pris pas le temps de la laisser souffler.

- Zelda, peux-tu m'accorder un instant, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Ike, accepta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil intrigué. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il s'est comporté avec vous quand il est arrivé, mais Marth m'a semblé étrange…

Elle se rembrunit immédiatement.

- Ah oui, Marth… En effet, il n'était pas comme d'habitude… Sais-tu pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur ?

- De mauvaise humeur ? m'étonnai-je. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a faite… Je l'ai plutôt trouvé…abattu.

Elle eut un petit geste de la main, agacée.

- J'ai évidemment vu son abattement ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je te parle de la raison pour laquelle il nous a tous envoyés balader !

Envoyés balader ? Marth ? Plus je réfléchissais, et plus je me disais que ces actes ne pouvaient être ceux de mon colocataire.

Mais comment savoir ce qui s'était passé ?

- Qu'a-t-il fait précisément ? demandai-je, à défaut d'avoir quelque chose de plus solide à utiliser pour support de mes réflexions.

- Il a d'abord grondé Nana avec une sévérité parce qu'elle lui avait effleuré le pied. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais venant de Marth… J'ai voulu m'interposer pour le calmer, il m'a insultée ! Il a failli frapper Link qui voulait me défendre, et il est parti vers votre chambre à grandes enjambées. Je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus, Zelda…murmurai-je, plus pour moi que pour elle. Moi non plus.

Les éléments que j'avais ne me suffisaient pas. Je résolus d'aller parler avec le premier concerné.

Il était toujours sur le lit où je l'avais laissé, assis. J'eus le temps de voir deux larmes avant qu'il n'essuie précipitamment ses yeux. Je vins m'agenouiller en face de lui.

- Marth, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Je ne te comprends plus. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Il baissa les yeux sans répondre. Je soupirai.

- S'il te plaît, explique-moi… Ou alors, redeviens comme avant…

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas, parce que j'ai grandis, continua-t-il avec plus de force, en relevant la tête. Et je ne régresserai pas.

- Marth ! m'exclamai-je, ce n'est pas grandir que de se comporter comme tu l'as fait ! Enfin, regarde-nous, avant c'était toi qui me sermonnais ! Et tu m'as appris à me contrôler, à respecter les autres ! Enfin, n'agis pas ainsi, je…

J'inspirai, tentant de me calmer.

- Je ne comprends plus, finis-je par lâcher.

Il eut une esquisse de sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Altea me manque. Je veux y retourner, et non plus perdre mon temps ici ! Mais je t'aime, Ike, et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi…

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit, pour rien au monde. N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, tu perdrais ton temps…

- Ne dis pas ça, supplia-t-il avec une note de détresse dans la voix, laisse-moi au moins une chance de te faire changer d'avis…

Il suppliait, maintenant ? Impossible. Avec un soupire, je hochai la tête.

- D'accord, mais je t'aurais prévenu…

Au moins ceci me permettrait-il peut-être de faire mes recherches ?

* * *

Voilà, en plus je pars en camp scout pendant trois semaines, le suivant risque de vous faire attendre... Enfin, si seulement y avait des gens que mes éluccubrations intéressaient ! Je suis seule...

(je plaisante...-_-")


	3. Chapitre 2

OUAAAAAH! Trop d'émotion ! Une review, et une belle, en plus ! Merciiiii ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, j'ai juste enchainé camp scout - rando en montagne - séjour chez les _arrière_-grands-parents - voyage en Pologne, ce qui donne plus de 7 semaines sans ordi... Compatissez...

En attendant, j'ai réussi à produire un chapitre un peu plus long... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... (quelle ambition, je parle au pluriel!)

Heu, si ça vous plaît... Review ? Si si, ça me ferait toujours autant plaisir... *grands yeux qui font fondre tout le monde*

Allez bonne lecture !

(au fait, je précise, puisqu'il semble que c'est la tradition... Ike et Marth ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les autres personnages ! Sinon, ils seraient bien plus explicitement gays !)

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans me permettre d'éclaircir la situation. Je ne voyais quasiment pas Marth, qui avait repris l'entrainement avec opiniâtreté. Durant la journée, il s'exerçait, et le soir, tombait endormi dès qu'il se posait dans la chambre. Tout comme son attitude en général, ceci m'intriguait. Il n'était pas le genre à fuir les problèmes, et pourtant, tout ceci ressemblait fort à une fuite…

Un jour, pourtant, je parvins à l'intercepter. Je m'étais levé aux aurores pour ne pas le manquer, et le retins par la manche à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à la quitter silencieusement.

Il sursauta, mais se ressaisit immédiatement. Avec une brusquerie un peu crispée, il me demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es bien matinal.

- Je voudrais te parler, répondis-je avec fermeté. À propos de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

Je ne pus manquer l'étincelle d'espoir qui scintilla dans ses yeux, pas plus que la crispation du coin de sa lèvre. Qui chez lui était le symbole de la panique absolue. Comment deux expressions si contradictoires pouvaient-elles cohabiter sur un même visage ?

- J'ai réfléchi, continuai-je, et je ne pense pas que tu m'aies dit la vérité. Déjà parce que je ne comprends pas comment tu aurais pu tomber amoureux de moi sans me voir pendant un an.

- Je… Je l'étais déjà avant…

- Menteur.

Je savais que cela ne pouvais être vrai. S'il avait réellement été amoureux, il aurait remarqué que son sentiment était partagé. Or ce n'était pas le cas.

Avec douceur, je pris la main du prince.

- Pourquoi racontes-tu tout cela ? Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est faux…

Je le gardai ainsi quelques instants sans bouger, puis le charme se rompit, et il s'ébroua. Avec une voix étrange, il s'exclama :

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je connais mes sentiments mieux que toi ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le franchement !

Je secouai la tête avec découragement. Pourquoi refusait-il d'entendre raison ? Je voulais qu'il soit heureux, et voyais clairement qu'avec moi, il ne pourrait pas l'être. Je ne comprenais pas ses raisons.

Comprenant que je ne tirerais rien de lui de cette façon, je m'écartai et le laissai passer. Je lui demandai au passage :

- Au fait, quand reprendras-tu les tournois ?

Il baissa la tête et répondit, presqu'en chuchotant :

- Quand je serai prêt…

Je ne compris pas. Pour moi, il était déjà prêt… Je l'avais vu s'exercer et sa technique m'avait semblé parfaite. Alors pourquoi attendait-il encore ?

J'hésitai quelques instants, puis décidai de le suivre. Il me précédait trop pour s'apercevoir de ma présence, et de toute façon semblait trop concentré sur lui-même pour prêter attention à un éventuel bruit de mes pas.

Il se dirigeait vers une petite salle peu utilisée. Pourquoi ne s'entrainait-il pas aux côtés des autres ? C'était une énigme de plus.

Il laissa la porte ouverte, ce qui me permettait de voir ce qu'il faisait dans la salle sans avoir à me montrer. Je m'attendais, après qu'il eût effectué les traditionnels mouvements d'échauffement, à ce qu'il tire Falchion pour s'exercer. Ce qui eût été tout à fait logique quand on sait qu'il ne combattait qu'avec cette arme lors des tournois. Moi-même n'utilisais que Ragnell, que ce soit lors des combats ou des simples entrainements.

Or, à mon grand étonnement, plutôt que de sortir de son fourreau la lame légendaire qu'il portait à son côté, il saisit une arme basique telle qu'on en trouvait n'importe où.

Pourquoi ?

Décidément, les questions s'enchaînaient. Et je n'avais pour l'instant trouvé de réponse à aucune de celles qui me taraudaient.

À commencer par celle-ci : pourquoi Master Hand m'avait-il demandé d'annoncer la mort de Marth ?

Cette interrogation m'obsédait. Une obscure intuition me soufflait qu'en trouvant sa réponse, je trouverais toutes les autres.

Une crainte cependant subsistait : Marth affirmait avoir changé parce qu'il avait grandi était-il moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant ?

Je me passais une main fatiguée sur le visage. Tout ceci était trop pour moi. Je ne savais que faire. J'étais plutôt, de par mon caractère, un homme d'action, et préférais attaquer un ennemi puissant mais défini, que de tenter de cerner le problème d'un homme qui ne voulait pas en parler.

Il me fallait un ennemi matériel, en somme.

Mais dans le cas de Marth, tout semblait indiquer qu'il n'y en avait pas. Que faire ?

Je faillis me cogner la tête contre le mur tant la solution m'apparut simple. Je devais remonter aux sources. Retourner à Altea. Mais pas avec Marth. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait si je le suivais, mais il semblait le redouter au moins autant qu'il ne l'espérait.

J'en étais à ce point de mes pensées lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai brutalement.

C'était Link.

- Ike…murmura-t-il, que fais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sur le même ton.

C'était vrai. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Même si je venais de prendre une décision, l'avenir m'apparaissait flou et obscur. Je passais mon temps à improviser. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours la meilleure méthode.

Me connaissant, j'avais peur de tout mettre en l'air en étant trop brutal. Surtout dans ce genre de cas.

J'entrainai Link un peu plus loin. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, l'idée de me faire surprendre en cet endroit m'effrayait.

Surtout si c'était par un certain prince aux cheveux bleus.

- J'essaie de comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec Marth…

Le guerrier blond fronça les sourcils avec colère.

- Ah ça, c'est une bonne question ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien y répondre ! Il est tellement méprisant et hautain… C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

- Il tient des propos incohérents, l'informai-je, espérant par cet échange obtenir plus d'informations sur le comportement de mon ami avec les autres.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord… L'as-tu vu combattre ?

Je me dressai, intéressé.

- Pas contre quelqu'un d'autre…

- Même son style a changé… Il est beaucoup plus brutal qu'avant… Je l'ai vu se battre contre Falcon. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ne l'eût pas tué si nous n'étions pas intervenus. Il nous a laissé les séparer sans opposer de résistance, mais le regard qu'il lui a jeté, après… C'était pire qu'une insulte. Je crois même qu'il se retenait de lui cracher dessus.

Brutal. Hautain. Méprisant. Désagréable. Que restait-il de l'homme que j'aimais ? Et pourquoi se comportait-il si différemment avec moi d'avec les autres ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'on essayât de se mettre en valeur devant celui qu'on veut séduire, mais ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il me donnait. Si l'on exceptait le fait que ses paroles d'amour sonnassent dramatiquement faux, il n'était pas mauvais. Mais les témoignages des autres…

Je me sentais oppressé. Tout sonnait faux. Qui avait raison ? Qui avait tort ? C'était à moi de le découvrir.

- Link, sais-tu comment on peut accéder à Altea ? demandai-je brusquement.

- Que comptes-tu y faire ?

- Chercher la cause du comportement de Marth.

- Oh. Bonne chance, dans ce cas… Bon, quand tu te rends au portail, tu tapes le code « FESD AL », ça devrait suffire…

- Bien, merci…

Je grognais. Me lancer ainsi seul, moi qui avais toujours vécu au sein d'un groupe, ne me tentait guère, mais je sentais que cette histoire ne concernait que moi…

Moi et Marth.

Rapidement, je retournai dans notre chambre, où je m'affairai à rassembler les quelques affaires dont je pensais avoir besoin. Je souhaitais partir le jour même j'avais dans la bouche une cuisante impression d'urgente que je ne parvenais à réprimer.

Il me fallait tout de même prévenir Master Hand : je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir réglé quelques détails techniques… Et prévoir mon retour. Car je ne comptais pas mourir et avait la ferme intention de retrouver _tous_ mes amis rapidement.

Une fois mon bagage fait, je le jetai sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers le bureau qu'occupait celui que tout le monde considérait comme notre directeur.

Je le saluai en entrant d'une légère inclinaison du buste. La voix caverneuse et désincarnée de la main géante m'invita à m'asseoir sur un des sièges.

- Entre, Ike. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui. Je voudrais…prendre un congé. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Partir quelques temps, sans limites précises, avec la possibilité de revenir plus tard.

Sa physionomie ne le lui permettait pas, mais je suis certain que, s'il en avait eu, il aurait froncé les sourcils.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant ?

- J'ai un ami qui a un problème, il m'a demandé mon aide. Et ce n'est pas ici.

C'était vrai. Je n'avais simplement pas précisé qui était l'ami en question, car j'avais peur de e voir répondre que je pouvais aider Marth en restant ici.

Ce que je pensais être faux.

Après un bref temps de silence, l'être me répondit :

- Bien, vas-y. Mais pourrais-tu nous faire parvenir régulièrement de tes nouvelles ? Pour les autres… Ainsi que pour moi, j'aimerais être au courant de la date de ton retour…

J'acquiesçai. Garder contact avec les autres me paraissait préférable. Si possible un contact qui me permettrait d'appeler au secours rapidement en cas d'urgence. Je réfléchis un instant. Parmi les combattants, peu maitrisaient la télépathie, et je n'en faisais pas partie…

Je choisis de faire, une fois de plus, appel à Zelda. Ce n'était pas réellement la télépathie qu'elle pratiquait, ce qui permettrait à un profane tel que moi de lui répondre…

Je me rendis donc à sa chambre. Après avoir frappé à sa porte et m'être fait inviter à rentrer, je poussai la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce.

Elle n'était pas plus grande que les autres, mais richement meublée. Comme chacun ici, la princesse du crépuscule avait pu choisir la décoration de sa chambre. Elle avait donc fidèlement reproduit celle qu'elle occupait chez elle. Comme presque tout le monde, d'ailleurs… Elle cohabitait avec Link depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement fiancés, mais celui-ci avait laissé à sa promise le soin d'aménager leur espace.

Elle me fit un sourire étonné en me voyant entrer. Elle était assise au petit bureau qui occupait un coin de la pièce, et je la supposais en train d'écrire quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ike ? Je pensais que c'était Link…

- Je vais partir.

Je lui expliquai la situation en quelques mots et lui dis ce que j'attendais d'elle. Il nous fallut quelques minutes pour régler les aspects techniques, puis je me rendis au portail. C'était une grande salle, où une grande porte attirait immédiatement le regard par son étrangeté. Toute de métal, un clavier semblable à ceux des ordinateurs commandait son ouverture. Rompu à son utilisation, je savais qu'il me suffisait de taper le code correspondant à la destination qu'on souhaitait atteindre. Je tapais donc sans plus attendre le code que Link m'avait donné, et, sans hésitation, poussait les lourds battants de fer.

D'un pas assuré, je m'engageai dans la lumière éblouissante qui me faisait désormais face.

* * *

Youpi, l'aventure peut commencer ! Allez, courage, la suite sera mieux, promis ! Me laissez pas tomber !

Toutes les remarques et les critiques (constructives) sont appréciées !


	4. Chapitre 3

Après plus d'un mois d'absence... Je suis là !

S'adapter à la vie lycéenne n'est pas évident, surtout quand on débarque d'une troisième de glandouille à un lycée de tarés. MAIS j'ai fini ce fameux chapitre ! J'y suis arrivée !

L'aventure, la vraie, commence enfin... Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je clignai des yeux et tentait de m'orienter. Après l'éclairage artificiel de la pièce d'où je venais, le grand jour m'éblouissait.

Grand jour ? Cette porte n'était-elle pas censée donner accès à la salle du trône du palais d'Altea ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi était-ce si lumineux ?

Quelques instants plus tard, ma vue s'étant accoutumée à cette luminosité, je pus constater l'ampleur du désastre.

Le palais, autrefois fier et majestueux, était en ruine.

Si la lumière pénétrait pleinement dans ce qui restait de cette salle, c'est parce que le plafond, détruit, ne protégeait plus rien. Les hauts murs, jadis bâtis de pierre épaisse, ne soutenaient plus grand-chose. Je franchis ce qui restait de la grande porte. Le spectacle était le même partout. Murs effondrés, plafonds percés, portes arrachées, fenêtres brisées. Meubles détruits, voir disparus. Non content d'avoir été ravagés, le bâtiment semblait avoir aussi été pillé…

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Je savais que le pays avait été en guerre, qu'il avait été vaincu au moins une fois, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. Si le pays avait été simplement occupé, les ennemis n'auraient sans doute jamais détruit ce chef-d'œuvre d'architecture… Il y avait donc quelque chose de plus. Comme un symbole. Le pays n'avait pas été conquis, il avait été anéanti.

Je sortis des ruines, car c'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour qualifier ce que je venais de voir. La ville n'existait plus, mais je m'y attendais. Il me fallait chercher quelqu'un, de la vie. Les arbres ne pouvaient guère m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé…

Tournant au coin de ce qui restait d'une rue, j'entraperçut une ombre s'enfuir. Je me jetai à sa poursuite. C'était mon seul espoir… J'étais plus rapide que la personne après qui je courais, je parvint rapidement à l'attraper par l'épaule.

Je lui tenais le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir tandis que de l'autre main je lui retirai sa capuche. C'était une jeune fille, d'une douzaine d'années peut-être. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur tout à fait particulière, verts mais avec des reflets dorés… Comme ses yeux. Son visage avait encore la douceur et les rondeurs de l'enfance, mais son regard était effrayé et fuyant. Le pus étonnant était encore ses oreilles, en pointe, mais pas comme celles de Link… Oui, vraiment, cette jeune fille était bizarre.

Avec un petit gémissement, elle secoua son bras pour tenter de se dégager.

- Lâchez-moi, monsieur !... Vous me faites mal !

Elle semblait réellement terrifiée. Un peu honteux d'être si brutal, je lui posai une main ferme sur l'épaule et lui souris, essayant d'être rassurant. Je relâchai ma prise sur son bras.

- Pardonne-moi, jeune fille, mais j'ai besoin d'aide… Je cherche quelqu'un qui puisse me dire ce qui s'est passé…

Elle me lança un regard méfiant.

- Vous êtes un espion de Doluna ?

Sa naïveté me fit sourire, mais m'arrangeait… Je secouai doucement la tête.

- Non, je suis un ami du prince Marth…

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, vous le connaissez ! Vous savez où il est ?

- Je…

J'hésitai. Pourquoi cette question ? Était-ce un piège ? Non, pas elle… Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne sût pas où il était ? Il y avait beaucoup de chose que je ne savais pas… Que je ne comprenais pas… Je décidais de ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité :

- Non, justement, je le cherche…

- Il a disparu il y a longtemps… Au début de l'hiver… Il était parti avec sa sœur ! Mais ils sont pas revenus… C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien…

Nous étions alors début automne, cette disparition correspondait avec le moment où Master Hand m'avait demandé d'annoncer la mort de Marth… Les pièces se recoupaient mais ne s'emboîtaient toujours pas…

La petite reprit joyeusement :

- Je vais vous amener aux autres gens qui connaissent Mar-Mar ! Vous vous appelez comment ?

Mar-Mar ? …Quel était cet étrange surnom ? J'étais étonné et faillis oublier de répondre… Finalement, une petite tape impatiente sur le bras me rappela à l'ordre.

- Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Ike… Et toi ?

- Tiki !

Elle m'entraîna gaiement vers une petite jument attachée un peu plus loin. C'était un animal blanc et paisible, que même l'état d'excitation de sa maîtresse ne parvint pas à perturber… Je la suivis du mieux que je pus. Elle bondit en selle.

- Tu montes derrière moi ?

- Ne suis-je pas un peu lourd ? m'inquiétai-je, considérant la finesse de la monture.

La cavalière considéra la question d'un air ennuyé.

- Sans doute…concéda-t-elle. Vous allez faire comment ?

Je soupirai :

- Courir… C'est loin ?

- Non…

Elle mit son animal au trot et je la suivis en petites foulées. Le trajet ne me parut pas trop long, bien que je sois arrivé épuisé. C'était un petit village caché par la forêt, à l'abris. Quelques hommes et femmes trainaient à l'extérieur, mais l'activité semblait minime. Tiki s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la limite entre la forêt et les habitations.

- Attendez-moi là, je vais prévenir les autres ! me lança-t-elle.

J'obéis, m'asseyant pour récupérer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint, suivie de deux hommes. L'un d'eux, un grand homme assez âgé aux cheveux gris, me fixa un instant d'un regard pénétrant et fit signe à la petite de s'éloigner. Elle obéit en sautillant.

Je voulut me relever pour les saluer, mais l'autre, un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient aux épaules, sortit avec une effrayante rapidité une lame couleur de lune et me la pointa sur la poitrine. Un peu surpris, je clignai des yeux, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Je… Je dérange ? balbutiai-je, pris au dépourvu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? m'interrogea sévèrement le plus âgé des deux.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ce n'était que de la méfiance… Avec une naïveté pourtant rare chez moi, je répondis presque joyeusement :

- Je me nomme Ike, je suis mercenaire, je suis un ami de Marth…

- Menteur.

Je me tendis, étonné.

- Mais…

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi naïf que Tiki. Le prince ne liait que peu d'amitiés, je pense qu'il nous aurait parlé de toi. Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je…

J'étais surpris et blessé. Marth ne m'avait donc jamais évoqué devant eux ! Avait-il honte de moi ? Je pouvais comprendre que le fait que je ne sois pas noble le gêne, mais à ce point… Mais peut-être alors avait-il évoqué d'autres personnes…

- Peut-être vous a-t-il parlé de Zelda, tentai-je, la princesse d'Hyrule, je la connais.

- Non plus. Il n'a évoqué qu'un ami, dont il ne nous a d'ailleurs pas donné le nom, mais nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un seigneur, et non d'un mercenaire.

J'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvais personne qui corresponde à cette description. Des seigneurs, il n'en avait pas, là où nous étions tous les deux…

Il y avait Zelda et Peach, princesses, mais elles étaient des femmes, et Dadidou, roi, mais il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de lui…

Peut-être Meta Knight ? Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien… Mais Knight signifiait chevalier, pas seigneur ! Enfin, ce devait être lui…

Mais ces considérations n'étaient pas les plus urgentes. Je demandai donc, avec plus de réalisme que les fois précédentes :

- Que comptez-vous faire avec moi ?

- Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Pour moi-même.

- Doluna ?

- Je me nomme Ike, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

- Tsssk.

Cependant, le jeune homme brun qui me tenait en respect depuis le début de cette conversation rabaissa sa lame, à ma grande surprise, ainsi qu'à celle de l'homme qui parlait depuis le début.

- Que fais-tu, Nabarl ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je pense qu'il ne ment pas. Il n'a pas l'expression d'un menteur, et je m'y connais. Qui plus est… Où est votre épée ?

Cette fois, c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait. D'un geste ample, je tirais Ragnell de mon dos.

Les deux hommes laissèrent échapper une exclamation surprise. Nabarl reprit la parole :

- Pourquoi nous avoir dit que vous étiez un mercenaire ?

- Mais parce que c'est vrai ! protestai-je.

- Pourtant vous êtes le seigneur dont le prince Marth nous avait parlé.

Je sursautai. Moi, un seigneur ? Pourquoi avait-il…

Une scène me revint en mémoire.

_- Ike, la reine Elincia ne vous a pas récompensés après que vous ayez sauvé son pays ?_

_- Hu ? grommelai-je, en levant les yeux sur le prince._

_Nous étions en train de dîner, et sa question m'avait surpris._

_- Bien sûr que si, répondis-je en avalant fort peu gracieusement ma bouchée, elle m'a donné un titre de seigneur… J'y ai renoncé…_

_Le prince avait soupiré._

_- Je vois. Je comprends pourquoi…_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Eh bien, je doute que tu eusses été capable d'avoir, disons, la classe nécessaire pour être un seigneur…_

_- HEIN ? RÉPÈTE UN PEU ÇA !_

_Marth était parti d'un rire amusé. Il se moquait de moi…_

_- Arrête ! avais-je protesté._

_- Arrêter quoi ?_

_- De rire !_

_- Difficile, mon cher… Ta tenue ne m'aide pas._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes habits ?_

_- Pas tes habits… Ton maintient._

_- Quoi, mon maintient ?_

_- C'est-à-dire que… Tu n'en as pas…_

C'est après cette conversation que j'avais eu droit à toute une série de cours sur le maintient du seigneur. Sans rire. J'en ai encore honte. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Humiliation totale.

Bref. Deuxième souvenir.

_- Enfin !_

_- Enfin quoi ?_

_Le prince montrait un sourire victorieux._

_- Tu manges correctement !_

_- Heu ? Ça veut dire que je vais être dispensé de cours de « maintient » ?_

_- Oui…_

_J'avais failli bondir de joie. Bien que la compagnie du prince me fût fort agréable, je pouvait dire que je n'aimais pas ces moments._

_- Tu es donc un véritable seigneur, maintenant !_

_- J'ai pas de terres…_

_- Ce n'est pas le plus important..._

_Je m'étais fustigé mentalement. Comment avais-je pu rappeler cela au prince ? Un vrai irresponsable !_

_- Excuse-moi…_

_- Pas de quoi, ne t'inquiète pas…avait-il répondu avec ce faut sourire qui me donnait envie de pleurer._

Mais ceci pouvait expliquer pourquoi il parlait de moi comme d'un seigneur.

- En effet, convins-je, il est possible que ce soit de moi qu'il ait parlé…

Aussitôt, l'attitude des deux hommes s'étaient faite plus détendue, presque amicale.

- Je me nomme Jagen. Que venez-vous faire ici ? me demanda le plus âgé des deux.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Comment formuler ma demande ? Je ne doutais pas un instant de pouvoir leur en parler, leur fidélité et leur loyauté envers Marth ne laissaient aucun doute… Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pourraient m'apporter, ni ce qu'eux-mêmes savaient, et cherchais donc une formulation adéquate. Plutôt quelque chose de passe-partout…

Je me décidai pour le classique des classiques, la plus basique des présentations, la plus générale que je pouvais trouver :

- Je cherche à savoir ce qui est arrivé au prince Marth depuis qu'il est revenu ici…

- Oh. Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ?

Je haussai les sourcils :

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Le prince Marth est mort.

* * *

Voui, je le fais ! Je vous plante là ! Mouhaha... Mais maintenant que j'ai mon nouveau notebook, je devrais aller plus vite dans l'écriture, malgré les (ou grâce aux...) vacances...

_(noooon ! pas tuer ! Ike, Marth, défendez-moi de toutes ces ondes négatives !_

_les deux en chœur : CRÈÈÈÈÈVE !)_


	5. Chapitre 4

Ok, j'avoue, je suis une GROSSE FLEMMARDE ! Mais je l'ai fini...

Bon, d'accord, ça n'apporte pas des masses de réponses, mais j'ai dépassé le moment qui bloquait... Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

- … Pardon ?

- Le prince Marth est mort.

Je faillis perdre contenance. Mort ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Je l'avais vu vivant moins de deux heures auparavant…

- Vous êtes sûr ? Quand ? Comment ? l'interrogeai-je, fébrile.

- C'était à la bataille que nous avons mené dans le château même du dragon d'ombre. Nous étions si près du but…

- Mais que s'est-il passé, ce jour-là ? insistai-je avec empressement.

- Eh bien… Il a disparu. Tout simplement. Après avoir tué le dragon d'ombre. Mais ensuite, Garneff a annoncé qu'il l'avait capturé et fait exécuter. Voilà pourquoi nous nous cachons toujours… Tout cela n'aura servi à rien…

- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Neuf mois… Mais nous avons envoyé un message pour avertir le responsable du tournoi auquel il participait, vous n'avez pas été prévenu ?

C'était donc ça… Je tiquai. C'était pourtant bien Marth qui était rentré. Il agissait certes un peu bizarrement, mais c'était bien lui.

- Je l'ai vu, affirmai-je laconiquement.

- Qui ?

- Marth. Ce matin même. Vivant et en pleine santé. Physique tout du moins.

Le vieux guerrier haussa les sourcils, sous le choc.

- Vous êtes sûr ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix d'où perçait l'incrédulité.

- Certain. Et c'était bien lui, il y a certaines choses que je reconnais chez lui… Je le connais bien.

- C'est… C'est impossible !

Nabarl reprit la parole, me faisant sursauter tant j'avais presque oublié sa présence :

- Garneff a menti. Cela me parait évident. Je ne connais qu'un moyen de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Lequel ?

- Je connais un tome qui permet de montrer le passé.

- Où est-il ? interrogeai-je, voyant enfin une solution se profiler.

- Chez Garneff lui-même.

Aïe. Après un petit faux espoir, on a toujours une rechute de l'enthousiasme. Si j'avais bien compris ce que Marth avait bien voulu m'en dire, Garneff était le plus puissant et le plus maléfique des sorciers. Autant dire qu'aller chercher un objet chez lui… Cela relevait du suicide.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment pas d'autre moyen ? demandai-je, quelques peu désappointé.

- Aucun, à ma connaissance.

- Et… N'y a-t-il pas, je ne sais pas, des moments où il n'est pas là, où la garde est plus relâchée ?

Le regard qu'ils me lancèrent répondait à ma question bien mieux que les mots. « Tu es naïf ? », semblaient-ils me demander.

Je soupirai. Je voulais retrouver Marth. Mais je me demandais quelle divinité j'avais offensée, pour mériter de telles épreuves.

- Bon. J'irai.

- …

- … Tu es fou.

Jagen tira cette phrase comme une constatation.

- Non. Mais j'aime Marth… Beaucoup.

Je n'étais pas certain qu'il soit judicieux de leur dire toute la vérité. Peut-être ce pays était-il un de ceux où l'homophobie est culturelle…

Je repris :

- Je veux le revoir tel qu'il est réellement. Alors… S'il y a un moyen, même difficile, je ne veux pas le rater.

- Je comprends, lâcha Jagen. Bonne chance. Ne souhaitez-vous pas rester quelques temps ici pour mieux vous préparer ?

- Non, refusai-je poliment, je vous remercie. Mais je ne veux pas perdre un instant…

J'avais trop eu besoin d'un fil conducteur pour ne pas me jeter sur celui qui m'était proposé.

- Laissez-nous au moins vous équiper. Vous aurez besoin de matériel de soins, de provisions…

- Très bien…

Je les suivis au camp qu'ils avaient construit dans la forêt. C'était un fouillis organisé de maisonnettes et de chaumières. Bien que l'organisation semblât presque inexistante, ils ne réfléchissaient pas pour trouver leur chemin, et semblaient connaître chaque homme par son prénom… Il y avait aussi quelques femmes, en arme, à ma grande surprise : Les descriptions que m'avait fait Marth ne m'avait pas laissé penser que l'ouverture d'esprit fût si grande…

Je dois avouer n'avoir guère prêté d'attention aux quelques hommes à qui ils me présentèrent, aux personnes à qui ils racontèrent ce que je leur avait révélé… Mais je fus heureux lorsqu'ils me conduisirent à la tente où ils stockaient le matériel de toute sorte. Je fus surpris de voir que leur armurerie était, bien que fournie, peu variée : pas de couteaux, de dagues… Peut-être n'était-ce pas dans leurs coutumes d'en utiliser.

Ils avaient au moins des potions. Ils m'en offrirent plusieurs, que je plaçai dans la sacoche que j'avais pour bagage. J'eus aussi droit à des provisions en quantité suffisante pour subvenir à mes besoins sans trop m'alourdir. Enfin, la petite Tiki me glissa un objet dans la main avec un sourire entendu. Je le mis dans ma poche sans guère y faire attention…

Je voulais partir seul. A priori, Garneff ne me connaissait pas, et puis je souhaitais, si c'était possible, avoir une bonne petite discussion avec Marth. Seul à seul.

Je n'attendis pas le lendemain matin pour partir. La sagesse déconseillait de faire route de nuit, mais je ne m'en souciais guère… Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais renoncé à écouter cette sagesse dont je n'avais jamais entendu la voix.

Je passai la nuit dans la forêt, loin de tout. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire. J'avais terriblement besoin de réfléchir...

J'aurais eu besoin de Soren. Ses conseils m'étaient toujours précieux, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il me semblait que sa voix aurait pu dénouer tous mes problèmes. Ou même de n'importe quel autre mercenaire... Un soutient familier, quel qu'il soit...

Non. Pas de mélancolie. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller.

Marth... Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Où était-il ? Avec qui ?

Stop. J'avais réellement besoin de dormir, et surtout pas de me torturer avec ce genre de questions inutiles.

Malgré cette résolution, je mis plusieurs heures à m'endormir, et me réveillai le lendemain matin confus et courbaturé.

Je repartis immédiatement. Rien ne m'était pire que de rester immobile.

J'atteignis en fin de journée une ville assez importante.

Elle était construite autour d'un château d'aspect inquiétant, mais semblait vivante et joyeuse. De plus, j'étais arrivé un jour de foire.

Parfait. Avec la quantité de voyageurs qui étaient probablement dans les auberges, je ne passerait que mieux inaperçu.

Je marchait dans les rues animées. Les marchands proposaient leurs étals, les gardes semblaient détendus et avaient le rire facile, et personne ne semblait inquiet. Le pays était bien différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé après avoir vu les ruines du château et entendu les descriptions qu'on m'avait faites de l'occupation par Garneff.

Je cessai d'être sur mes gardes pour profiter de la joie ambiante.

Je trouvai bientôt une auberge convenable et bon marché, et m'installai pour la nuit.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis mieux que je ne l'avais jamais fait depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être était-ce cette impression diffuse de confiance, de sécurité. J'étais bien.

Le lendemain, lorsque je m'extirpai du lit pour descendre manger, j'étais reposé. Cependant, alors que je mangeai, un garçon vint me trouver.

- Seigneur Ike ? demanda-t-il.

Je m'interrompis au beau milieu de ma bouchée.

- _Pardon _?

Je n'avais dit mon nom à personne depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Quant au titre de seigneur...

Peut-être un message de Jagen ? Lui connaissait ces deux informations. Je me rassérénai légèrement.

- C'est bien moi, pourquoi ? interrogeai-je avec un certain malaise.

- Monseigneur Aldar, comte de cette ville, souhaite vous recevoir à sa table ce midi et vous invite à séjourner chez lui.

- Heu... C'est-à-dire que j'avais l'intention de repartir dès aujourd'hui...

- Il ajoute qu'il serait heureux de vous aider dans votre voyage en vous approvisionnant et en vous pourvoyant d'un cheval.

L'offre était tentante. Mais je sentais le piège à plein nez. Je ne comprenais pas comment cet homme pouvait avoir autant de renseignements sur moi.

Et surtout, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait.

Était-il un sbire de Garneff ?

Non, sans doute pas. Car j'imaginais Garneff capable de bien plus intelligent, et surtout bien plus terrible, qu'un piège aussi grossier.

Et ma curiosité me demandait d'aller me jeter dans ce piège si grossier. Juste pour voir.

Crétin.

Je soupirai.

- Dis-lui que je serai là, annonçai-je au garçon.

Je ne pouvais donc plus reculer.

Le gamin fila sans demander son reste, et je restai songeur. Je devinai déjà que la journée ne serait pas des plus calmes...

Lorsque j'eus mangé, je payai et sortit. La matinée arrivait à son milieu, et je flânai dans les rues en attendant de rencontrer l'homme qui m'avais ainsi convié.

Ce jour-là encore, la ville était animée. Je vis plusieurs jongleurs, et même un dresseur d'ours, admirés par la foule. Je ne pris guère part aux réjouissances, mais je souriais, et je garde de ces moments un souvenir de sérénité et de tranquillité rares.

Cependant, l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Bien trop vite, à mon goût.

Je me rendis au château. Les gardes semblaient avoir reçu des ordres car je ne fut pas inquiété : personne ne me demanda mon identité.

Le maître des lieux vint à ma rencontre. C'était un gros homme à l'air bouffi, qui semblait porté sur les excès, de la nourriture comme du bon vin, en témoignait son teint rougeaud. Sa peau était légèrement luisante. Je frissonnait quand il me tendit la main, mais la lui serrait sans commentaire et en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître avenant. À la vérité, cet homme me déplaisait déjà.

Il prit la parole d'une voix mielleuse :

- Enchanté, seigneur Ike. Vous devez avoir faim... Souhaitez vous passer à table ?

Un peu réticent devant la rapidité des évènements que je ne contrôlais pas, je répondis :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir d'où vous vient ce que vous savez sur moi...

- Plus tard, plus tard ! me coupa-t-il en se frottant les mains. Ce n'est pas urgent ! Attendez que nous ayons mangé !

Je faillis rétorquer que pour moi c'était le plus important et la principale raison de ma venue, mais je me rappelai que ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moyen pour obtenir des réponses, et hochai simplement la tête en serrant les lèvres. Il y avait des nobles qui me portaient particulièrement sur les nerfs. Celui-ci en faisait partie.

Je dois tout de même avouer que ce dîner fut bon. Délicieux, même. J'avais quelques soupçons quant à la quantité de frais que cet homme mettait dans la nourriture, mais ça en valait la peine... C'était impressionnant. Les plats étaient nombreux, et je ne les goûtai pas tous, mais ils étaient parfaits. Pas trop gras, contrairement à ce que je craignais. Mais j'eus un peu de mal à apprécier ces agapes. En effet, je mangeais en tête à tête avec celui qui m'avait convié en cet endroit. Et je pensais en permanence à ce qu'il allait pouvoir me révéler. J'étais inquiet : la perspective d'un piège me semblait de plus en plus réaliste au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Je soupçonnais le seigneur de tenter de gagner du temps en attendant un quelconque renfort. Allais-je seulement sortir de ce château vivant ?

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je me levai avec impatience.

- Alors, demandai-je avec appréhension, quelles sont les explications que vous me devez ?

Il se leva sans se presser et se dirigea d'un pas lent et amical vers moi.

- Allons, mon cher, ne voulez-vous pas vous asseoir ?

- Non, merci. Je préfère vous entendre tout de suite.

- Craignez-vous un piège ? Mais de qui ?

Je ne répondis pas et me crispai davantage. Il m'observa quelques instants, puis reprit :

- Rassurez-vous, je vous ai invité sur l'ordre de mon maître, qui s'intéresse beaucoup à vos capacités. Il souhaitait vous parler de manière amicale...

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous proposer de vous engager, bien sûr ! N'êtes-vous pas un combattant de génie ?

Je ravalai un commentaire cinglant et demandait, énervé :

- Et votre maître est-il là ?

- Non, mais vous pourrez lui parler...

- Et qui est-ce, alors ?

Le gros homme eut un air étonné, comme s'il n'avait pas envisagé mon ignorance.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Je parle évidemment du pontife de Khadein, nouvel empereur d'Akaneia et souverain d'Altea ! Vous devriez être très reconnaissant que sa seigneurie Garneff s'intéresse à vous...

* * *

Urf... D'accord, c'est pas mieux, c'est même encore pire... Mais tant pis... *fuite*


	6. Chapitre 5

Je suis en retaaaaaaaard ! Heureusement que je me suis fait tannée pour écrire, sinon, vous n'étiez pas près de le voir, ce chapitre... Si quelqu'un voit des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler : la plus grande partie de ce texte a été écrit à des heures pas possibles...

Je l'avais fini depuis quelques jours déjà, mais, manque de réseau oblige, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je peux vous le proposer. Mais c'est mon anniv !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de m'encourager, sans eux, j'aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps...

* * *

Je crus vraiment, un instant, que j'allais l'étrangler. Un série de scenarii passa dans ma tête, tous contenant une mort plus ou moins atroce, violente et douloureuse. Probablement suivie d'une fuite rapide.

Mais je me contins. Je valais mieux que ça, mieux que lui.

Je me contentais de lui lancer un regard dans lequel j'avais concentré toute ma froideur, tout mon mépris pour cet homme qui m'était odieux. Je crois que jamais je n'ai été si effrayant, si dur qu'en cet instant. J'aurais pu le voir mourir sous mes yeux sans esquisser le moindre geste..

Sans doute étonné de cette audace, il chancela. En tant que seigneur, vassal d'un maître redouté tel que Garneff, il devait être habitué au respect.

Sauf peut-être de son maître...

Lui ressemblai-je, en cet instant ? J'espérais que non. Tout, sauf lui ressembler, en quoi que ce soit.

Bon. Que venais de me dire cet homme ? Il venait de me proposer de me mettre au service de Garneff. Rien que ça...

J'avais beau être un mercenaire, j'avais une fierté, tout de même.

Il tenta :

- Le maître m'a dit que vous voudriez connaître certains de ses... Subordonnés...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser.

- Eh bien... Même un certain... Prince Marth ?

J'eus un instant de trouble avant de réagir.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je vois bien que ce nom vous dit quelque chose... Pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre ?

Marth ? Esclave de Garneff ? Non... Pas ça !

Certes, cela expliquait son comportement, ses étrangetés. Mais... Non, ce n'étais pas possible ! Pas Marth ! Il était trop fier, trop droit ! Pouvais-je le croire ?...

Il me fallait lui parler.

- Puis-je le voir avant de prendre une décision ? demandai-je.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible... Il est actuellement en mission pour le maître...

Évidemment. C'eût été trop simple... Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un affreux mensonge... Je l'espérais.

Mais en attendant, j'avais à faire un choix.

En prenant le problème par l'autre bout, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu décider Marth à rejoindre Garneff ? Même menacé de mort, il aurait refusé...

Qu'avait dit Jagen ?

« Il a disparu avec sa sœur. »

… Et merde. Bien sûr...C'était évident... Et il ne s'était évidemment pas présenté ainsi au camp de ses anciennes troupes...

Alors, je me devais d'accepter. Ne serait-ce que pour l'approcher. Quitte à trahir plus tard, bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

Je dus forcer pour faire sortir ces mots de ma bouche. Ainsi, je me mettais sous les ordres de Garneff, je quittais ma liberté pour entrer au service de ce seigneur...

C'était dur. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Il était là. Face à moi. Celui à cause de qui Marth était devenu un étranger. Celui qui allait devenir mon maître.

Trapu, enfoncé dans un manteau trop sombre, des cheveux noirs rares, une peau grise crevassée, il dégageait une impression de cruauté, de fourberie et de sournoiserie qui me donna la nausée. Il avait un sourire réjoui, probablement à cause de mon arrivée, qui signifiait que j'avais accepté de l'entendre. Et, sous-entendu, de m'engager auprès de lui.

Heureusement, ce que j'avais devant moi n'était qu'une projection mentale. C'était heureux. Ainsi, je ne risquais pas de faire une bêtise.

Il prit la parole d'une voix sifflante :

- Bienvenue, seigneur Ike... J'espère que vous venez m'apporter une réponse positive...

J'inclinais brièvement la tête. J'espérais qu'il ne m'obligerait pas à lui répondre par la parole... J'avais mieux à faire que de me montrer poli, ou même de lui adresser la parole.

- Bien, parfait, parfait ! Je vais donc vous envoyer directement sur votre première mission...

Je me mordillait la lèvre. C'était tôt... Et qui plus est, je n'avais pas envie de tuer pour lui. Surtout pas.

- Vous irez vous mettre au service du prince Michalis, de Medon. Il vous donnera de plus amples informations.

J'acceptai d'un son étouffé, et attendit. Devant mon silence, il ajouta :

- Quand vous aurez fini, vous rejoindrez mon château...

Puis il disparu.

Je le détestais. Je _me_ détestais.

L'imbécile, que j'avais oublié mais qui se tenait toujours derrière moi, s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien, seigneur... Quand souhaitez-vous partir ? Je mettrai un cheval et des vivres à votre disposition...

- Maintenant.

Je lui tournais le dos. J'avais décidé que cet homme ne méritais même pas mon attention.

J'étais désormais en route. On m'avais dit que Medon n'était qu'à quelques jours de voyage pour un cavalier rapide. Heureusement, on m'avait signalé des relais le long de la route, pour changer de cheval. Et j'étais pressé.

Mais je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité de tomber dans une embuscade...

Je chevauchais rapidement lorsque mon cheval s'est brusquement arrêté, comme pétrifié. À l'affaissement de son dos, je devinai que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, était tombé sur la croupe derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner : un coup violent sur ma nuque me fit perdre conscience.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais mal partout. Surtout au dos. J'étais allongé face au ciel, sous la voûte des feuilles.

Je me levai avec lenteur. Mon cheval avait disparu, sans doute volé, mes vivres, envolés, le peu d'argent que je transportais avait disparu...

Ragnell était toujours là, heureusement. Sans doute ne l'avaient-ils pas jugé à leur goût...

Bon, en attendant, j'étais obligé de continuer à pied. Et Medon n'était pas tout proche, à pied. Trouver une habitation, demander de l'aide...

J'aperçus au loin le panache de fumée d'un feu de bois. Peut-être une maison... Ou le camp de mes agresseurs. Auquel cas je pourrais peut-être au moins récupérer un cheval. Je me dirigeai donc vers là-bas.

C'était une maisonnette, en piteux état, mais qui semblait habitée. D'une main hésitante, je frappais à la porte.

- Entrez, me répondit une voix qui me sembla chevrotante.

J'obéis. L'intérieur était sombre, une seule fenêtre dispensait sa lumière dans un espace encombré. Une vieille dame semblait dormir dans un fauteuil à bascule, une couverture sur les genoux.

- Bonjour, madame, tentai-je. Je suis un voyageur...

- Et vous avez été dévalisé par des brigands alors que vous faisiez route pour Medon, je sais... Prenez donc une tasse de thé, je vous attendais.

D'une main, elle me désigna un plateau qui supportait deux tasses fumantes qui dégageaient une odeur douce et agréable. J'en pris une ; l'arôme, quoique fort, était agréable.

Je commençai :

- Vous m'attendiez ?

- Oui. Je suis prêtresse, et gardienne du don de la vision.

- Le don de la vision ?

- Oui. Ce don qui permet de connaître le passé, que Garneff a tenté de copier dans le tome qu'il garde sans pouvoir l'utiliser.

Sans doute parlait-elle du tome que Nabarl avait évoqué...

- Il ne peut pas l'utiliser ?

- Magie blanche. Il n'y comprend rien. Il a d'autres techniques ; celle-là lui est interdite. De plus, ce tome est limité : il permet de voir le passé, alors que le vrai don de vision permet de voir le passé, d'observer le présent et de deviner l'avenir.

- Vous pouvez connaître l'avenir ?

- Pas précisément. Assez, cependant, pour en avoir une idée. Une idée qu'il m'est interdit de révéler aux hommes.

Quel dommage...

- Et le passé ?

- Je peux te le conter. Je peux même te le montrer. Veux-tu savoir ce que tu cherches ?

J'acquiesçai gravement. Quelque soit le hasard qui m'avait mis sur le chemin de la chaumière de cette femme, je le remerciais de tout mon cœur : mes recherches allaient aboutir.

Elle se leva difficilement et me mena dans une petite salle enfumée et obscure. Aucune fenêtre, ici, et une seule bougie pour toute lumière. Elle me désigna un siège, en face de ce qui semblait être un écran, tandis qu'elle-même prenait place de l'autre côté.

Une image apparut. Ce qui était représenté semblait être un combat, un jeune homme qui protégeait une jeune femme au milieu d'une véritable mêlée. Je reconnus immédiatement Marth dans le premier ; quant à la jeune femme, de par leur ressemblance et les descriptions qu'on lui avait faites, il identifia Elisse.

Tout à coup, le tableau s'anima : les bruits de la bataille envahir la pièce, les soldas affluaient, étaient repoussés... J'entraperçus Jagen, Nabarl, Tiki...

Soudain, l'image s'obscurcit. Je vis le fameux Medeus. Il était _réellement _effrayant : même devant Ashnard, même devant Ashera, je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle crainte. C'était plus un instinct qu'un sentiment, plus viscéral qu'émotionnel... Je _sentais _que c'était un monstre.

Et je vis Marth se dresser face à lui. Armé de Falchion, qui semblait à peine plus qu'un cure-dent, et d'un écu dérisoire, il combattit.

Il vainquit.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

La victoire était désormais assurée, les ennemis fuyaient, c'était une vraie débandade.

Mais... Garneff attendait. Je le vis, non pas seul, mais accompagné de deux hommes, dissimulé, intercepter Elisse, qui courait parmi ses alliés pour soigner les blessés.

L'écran s'éteignit.

Je regardai la vieille prêtresse. Elle était en pleurs.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- La suite... Est terrible. Et je connais les acteurs.

Elle inspira.

- Mon fils est un monstre.

- Votre fils ?

- Je suis la mère de celui qui porte la faute de tous ces morts, tous ces évènements. Garneff.

Je faillis me lever pour partir en courant. J'étais chez la mère de mon ennemi... Mais ses larmes me retinrent. Cette femme n'était pas à la solde de son fils : elle savait quelles horreurs il avait commises, et elle le haïssait. Elle _se_ haïssait.

Je baissai légèrement les yeux, respectant sa douleur. Je pense aujourd'hui qu'elle savait déjà comment tout cela finirait...

- Reprenons, dit-elle.

L'image réapparut. Marth cherchait sa sœur.

Je vis Garneff arriver, Elisse, maintenue par les deux gardes, derrière lui. Cette fois, il y avait l'image, mais pas le son. Marth, frémissant de rage, les suivit.

C'était donc bien ça.

Restait à comprendre quels étaient les intérêts de Garneff dans la petite mascarade que Marth m'avait jouée à son retour...

La vieille se leva.

- Je suis fatiguée, maintenant... Va dormir, nous reprendrons demain.

Elle fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

- Le prince Michalis est un homme bon. Il a été tué par sa propre jeune sœur, lorsque la ligue d'Akanéia a repris Medon. Garneff l'a ressuscité et le tient en son pouvoir ; trouve la chaîne par laquelle il le contrôle, et il sera déjà à moitié libre, délivre sa sœur, et il le sera complètement.

- Sa sœur est prisonnière ?

- Oui, quand Garneff a à son tour repris Medon, il l'a faite prisonnière. Et... Malgré son comportement pendant la guerre, qui n'a pas été très glorieux, Michalis veut la protéger.

- Si je fais tout ça, m'aidera-t-il ?

- C'est fort probable.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle... Si je parvenais à me faire un allié de poids comme celui-ci, ma tâche en serait facilitée.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, suis-moi.

J'obéis. Elle me désigna une couche dans un coin de la salle principale de la maison, où je m'étendis et tentai de dormir. Ce n'était pas facile : j'avais eu ma dose d'émotions et de révélations pour l'année en une journée...

Les questions tournaient dans ma tête.

Comment rejoindrais-je Medon ?

Comment libérer la sœur de Michalis ?

À quoi ressemblerait la chaîne que Garneff lui avait apposée ?

Que devrais-je en faire ?

Où était la sœur de Marth ?

Pourrais-je la libérer ?

Que cherchait à faire Garneff ?

Que faire s'il se servait de Marth contre moi ?...

Etc, etc... Dormir ? Impossible.

Mes pensées s'égaraient. Pourquoi Marth s'était-il comporté comme il l'avait fait avec moi ? Que ressentait-il réellement ? Avais-je une chance de le libérer ? Comment serait-il après ? Pourrions-nous seulement parler de nouveau normalement ?

Avais-je une chance avec lui ?

Je me réveillai brutalement. J'avais peu à peu laissé le fil de mes pensées m'échapper, et je m'étais assoupi... Jamais, conscient, je n'aurais osé me poser cette question.

C'était déjà le matin.

J'avais mal dormi, et pas assez. Pourtant, il me fallait repartir... La vieille femme me toisa.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- As-tu déjà monté autre chose qu'un cheval ?

- Heu... Pas à mon souvenir...

- Bon. De toute façon, il est intelligent, il se débrouillera...

Elle me mena derrière sa maison. Là, couché contre le mur, reposait une wyverne qui me paru la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vue.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il suffit de lui indiquer la direction en tirant sur les rênes.

Elle me désigna deux longues courroies de cuir attachées à la tête de l'animal, et négligemment posées en travers de la selle.

- Allez, au travail. Si tu as besoin d'aide... Je le saurai. Je t'enverrai Lywn.

- Lywn ?

- C'est son nom, dit-elle en tapotant le flanc de la wyverne. Fais-y attention, elle est susceptible, et elle nous comprend. Allez, vas-y.

Je montais sur la selle, peu rassuré. C'était la première fois que j'allais voler...

Ma monture s'envola en quelques coups d'ailes amples.

* * *

Eh non, ce n'est pas fini ! À bientôt (j'espère...) pour la suite...


	7. Chapitre 6

Mes plus sincères excuses à tous ceux qui me lisent... Non, je n'avais pas abandonné, mais j'ai simplement beaucoup de mal à me tenir à un planning... Pour la peine, vous aurez deux chapitres d'un coup, cette fois... Et promis, ma prochaine fois, je ne m'engage pas dans ce genre de galère sans réfléchir comme je l'ai fait !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer...

* * *

Laisse-moi te tendre la main. Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Arrête...

Laisse-moi t'approcher... Comment puis-je t'aider ?

Non... Pas ça... C'est dangereux... Ne t'approche pas de ce puits...

NON !

# # #

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais bien incapable de dire de quoi j'avais rêvé, mais j'en étais encore tout angoissé et effrayé. Je me levai, incapable de reconnaître où j'étais.

La mémoire me revint. J'étais arrivé la veille au château de Medon, où j'étais hébergé depuis la veille, jour de mon arrivée avec Lywn, par le prince Michalis. Je n'avais pas encore vu trace de chaîne, mais j'imaginais qu'il ne devait pas l'arborer avec fierté... Au contraire. Il avait sans doute reçu pour ordre de le cacher.

Mais, ces détails désagréables mis à part, le château m'avait donné une plutôt bonne impression. Bien tenu, pourvu d'une sécurité sans faille, il semblait occupé par un excellent prince. Qui, de plus, prenait à cœur le bonheur de ses sujets. Enfin, autant que le lui permettait son maître.

Je me levai avec difficulté. J'ignorais totalement le type de travail qui allait m'être confié, et je connaissais déjà celui que j'allais réellement devoir mener à bien, mais n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais l'accomplir. Quelle galère.

Un serviteur entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, sire. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci...

- Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ?

- Non non, je n'ai pas faim...

- Bien, dans ce cas, le seigneur Michalis vous fait mander.

- J'arrive...

J'enfilai rapidement ma tunique et mes bottes et suivit l'homme qui était venu me chercher. Il me conduisit à la salle du trône, où Michalis m'attendait. C'était un homme jeune, à peine plus vieux que moi, grand et fin, qui semblait s'ennuyer légèrement. Ses cheveux longs tombaient, laissés libres et les mèches rouges encadraient un visage autoritaire mais empreint d'une beauté certaine.

Ce prince devait avoir un succès fou auprès des femmes.

Je m'inclinai avec respect. Cet homme était peut-être un ennemi, mais j'avais du mal à l'imaginer comme tel. Il émanait de lui quelque chose que je trouvais agréable... Peut-être ressemblait-il à un de mes proches...

- Bienvenue à Medon, me salua-t-il. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, car notre travail commence dès aujourd'hui...

- En quoi consistera-t-il ?

- Vous aurez quelques brigands à chasser, puis nous chercherons un nid de rebelles qui doit se cacher quelque part dans le royaume.

La chasse aux rebelles. Voilà précisément le type de tâche que je redoutais... Après tout, j'étais de leur bord, en vérité. Je ne pouvais pas les combattre... Et encore moins les mener à la mort.

Mais je devais tout faire pour retrouver Marth et l'aider.

- Bien, acquiesçai-je en cachant mon hésitation.

Finalement, je fus envoyé dans une forêt sombre, qui semblait le repère idéal pour des pillards. J'avais sous mes ordres une petite escouade de soldats, qui ne semblaient guère enthousiasmés par l'idée de partir ainsi sous les ordres d'un étranger inconnu... Je l'imaginais assez bien. Il fallait que je fasse mes preuves, si je voulais me faire respecter...

J'en eus bientôt l'occasion.

Les pillards nous attaquèrent avant même que nous ayons pu réellement entrer dans la forêt. Il est vrai que le couvert des arbres donnait au sous-bois une obscurité propice, même à cet endroit, pour une embuscade...

Je fus le premier à réagir. Ragnell était peut-être lourde, sans doute encombrante, mais elle n'avait pas son pareil pour faucher plusieurs ennemis à la fois... Ils en firent les frais.

Ce premier geste avait permis à mes soldats de se ressaisir. Bientôt, la mêlée fut totale cependant, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu l'avantage que leur donnait l'effet de surprise, les brigands faisaient les frais de l'entraînement militaire qu'avait reçu leurs ennemis. Leur nombre diminuait rapidement.

C'est alors que leur chef fit son apparition.

Ma première pensée fut qu'il n'aurait pas dû exister, qu'il était une erreur de la nature... Trop de puissance concentrée dans un seul corps. Il me rappelait certains Laguz, mais avec une expression de cruauté stupide plaquée sur le visage.

Il était monstrueux. Une masse de muscle incroyable, posée sur deux piliers, accrochée par ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une main à une hache effrayante, surmontée d'un embryon de tête.

Un titan.

Je me précipitai face à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il affronte mes hommes, il les aurait sans aucun doute massacrés...

N'empêche que face à lui, je craignais de ne pas peser plus lourd.

Il ne portait pas d'armure, mais cette protection aurait parue ridicule, sur lui. Il n'était vêtu que d'une simple tunique, de laquelle dépassait une chaîne qu'il portait en collier.

Étrange bijou...

Il me considéra un instant et poussa un grognement sourd. De près il était encore pire... Il devait bien me dominer d'au moins un demi-mètre, et pourtant, je n'étais pas de ceux qu'on appelle petits...

Il leva sa hache d'un geste menaçant. Je ne m'inquiétait guère de ce mouvement. J'avais calculé que sa masse énorme devait au moins me laisser l'avantage de la vitesse...

Il l'abattit avec une rapidité et une précision qui me médusèrent.

Pas au sens propre, heureusement : j'eus le temps de m'écarter assez pour ne sentir que le courant d'air inoffensif qui suivit ce geste.

Un monstre, mais aussi d'une célérité confondante. Parfait.

Je sentis une désagréable boule d'angoisse se former dans mon ventre. Je me faisais violence pour n'en rien montrer, mais en réalité, j'étais terrifié. Bien plus que devant Ashnar, ou même Ashera. Ou Taboo. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais seul, sans doute... Pas de Soren pour me rabrouer, pas de Marth pour m'encourager...

Seul.

Et je me devais de renvoyer cette erreur de la nature au fin fond du tartare dont elle était issue.

Je resserrai ma prise sur la poignée de Ragnell. Après tout, j'avais déjà vaincu une déesse. Alors pourquoi pas ça ?

Lorsqu'il se remit en mouvement, j'étais prêt. J'esquivai sans mal un coup encore trop lent et bondit, fendant l'air de ma lame.

Il la bloqua de la paume de sa main.

Déséquilibré par cette parade inattendue, je retombait lourdement. Il était bien plus difficile à battre qu'il n'y paraissait donc au premier abord... Ce qui aurait été déjà pas mal.

Dans une tentative déjà presque désespérée, je passai derrière lui et allongeai un violent coup de taille. Qui n'eût guère d'effet. Le coup de poing qu'il me rendit, par contre...

J'allai rouler dans la poussière quelques mètres plus loin. N'avais-je donc aucune chance ? Je l'entendis approcher et tentait de me relever rapidement, mais j'étais encore sonné. Je ne parvint qu'à me remettre à genoux avant de sentir sa grosse main se refermer sur mon col.

Je me sentit soulevé jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux idiots me fixèrent un instant, puis il serra la main si fort que je crus qu'il allait me broyer.

Je lançai désespérément les mains, mais ne parvins pas à atteindre son cou : Je ne réussis qu'à attraper la chaîne qu'il avait autour. Je la tirai violemment, espérant au moins lui faire desserrer son étreinte.

Elle céda et me resta entre les mains.

Le titan me lâcha et je retombai douloureusement à genoux, inspirant à grandes bouffées l'air qui commençait à me manquer. Le géant, lui, chancela un instant et s'abattit lourdement sur le dos, devant moi. Je me relevai avec difficulté. Sous mes yeux, il se mit à rétrécir et à perdre sa masse, comme s'il fondait.

Je regardai la chaîne que j'avais encore en main. Gravée de runes qui m'étaient incompréhensibles, elle portait une petite pierre rouge, comme un rubis, mais plus sombre. De près, on pouvait voir dans le cristal même de fines mais nombreuses veines noires qui lui donnaient cette couleur obscure.

Où avais-je bien pu, récemment, voir une pierre exactement semblable ?

Cette question ne retint pas mon attention plus de quelques instants. Je fixai de nouveau le géant – ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Il s'était métamorphosé en une espèce de petit homme maigrelet, assez laid, qui se tenait recroquevillé sur le sol.

Je contemplait un instant de plus la gemme. Un objet de pouvoir ? À moi, il me semblait repoussant. Pourquoi ? Difficile à dire. Comme si c'était gorgé de magie noire. C'était sûrement quelque chose de ce genre là...

Un peu écœuré, je la glissait dans ma botte et vérifiait l'état de mes troupes. Aucune perte à déplorer, et les pillards étaient tous morts.

Nous savions qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'amasser un butin conséquent. Nous nous mîmes donc en quête de celui-ci...

Les soldats étaient silencieux, mais je compris à la façon qu'ils avaient de se tourner vers moi et de rester groupés que j'avais fait mes preuves et qu'ils avaient enfin confiance en moi pour les diriger.

Ce fut un archer qui vit l'entrée de la grotte. Elle était gardée par deux hommes à moitié ivres qui furent immédiatement neutralisé. J'entrai le premier dans la caverne.

Le trésor que nous cherchions brillait par son absence. C'était plus une taverne – déserte en cet instant – que nous avion sous les yeux.

Du fond de la salle venait un léger gémissement.

Je me précipitai. Dans l'ombre, une jeune fille se tenait à genoux, penchée au dessus de ce qui était sans doute un corps étendu.

Elle se tourna vers moi au bruit de mes pas et eut un air craintif. Je lui tendis la main, tentant de ne pas paraître trop menaçant.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, je me nomme Ike, et j'ai été envoyé par le prince Michalis pour éliminer les brigands qui vivaient ici. Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu là ?

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés au nom du prince.

- Vous venez de la part de Michalis ? Je suis Maria, et j'ai été faite prisonnière par les brigands d'ici avec Minerva, ma grande sœur ! Michalis est notre frère, vous allez nous ramener à lui ?

Elle s'écarta un peu, et je pus voir que le corps qu'elle veillait était celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui semblait souffrante.

Maria ajouta avec un sourire :

- Je suis clerc ! Si vous avez un bâton de soin, je peux vous aider et me battre à vos côtés !


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà le deuxième chapitre promis... La fin approche !

* * *

J'avais amené Maria et sa sœur chez un guérisseur. J'avais décidé qu'il était plus intelligent sans doute de les garder éloignées de leur frère tant que je n'avais pas réussi à lui rendre sa liberté... Je ne savais pas d'où elles étaient devenues prisonnières de ces bandits, mais si Garneff les retrouvait grâce à Michalis, tout serait à recommencer.

J'avais caché leur identité aux soldats, tout comme leur visage, afin d'être le seul à savoir quelque chose de cette histoire, et les avais présentées comme des filles du voisinage, enlevées plus ou moins par hasard.

Maintenant, nous étions en train de rentrer au château. J'étais confiant : malgré l'absence d'un quelconque trésor, nous avions au moins défait les pillards, et cela sans pertes. Seule la perspective d'une prochaine mission, plus difficile à mener à cause des gens qu'il me faudrait affronter, parvenait à m'assombrir considérablement.

Ce ne fut pas le roi qui nous accueillit, mais un de ses lieutenant, qui nous félicita brièvement et me signala que sa Majesté souhaitait me parler. Je me dépêchai de me rendre à la salle du trône pour lui obéir.

Visiblement, il était prêt à manger. D'un geste, il m'indiqua la place qui attendait face à lui. Je m'inclinai légèrement et m'assis.

Je savais que, de manière générale, être invité à la table d'un souverain était un grand honneur. Mais malheureusement, j'ignorais tout du protocole de Medon... Je me doutais que j'allais faire une bêtise, à un moment où à un autre. Mais je ne pensais pas aller jusque là où j'ai fini.

Il prit la parole le premier :

- J'ai entendu dire le plus grand bien de vos exploits, général... Il paraît que vous avez fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire, ce matin.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, répondis-je modestement. Cet homme était plus impressionnant que dangereux...

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Votre humilité vous honore. Qu'avez-vous pensé de nos soldats ?

- Ils sont excellents. Très bien coordonnés, et entraînés à la perfection.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre... On m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de butin, finalement. Était-ce vrai ?

- Oui, malheureusement. Par contre, il y avait deux filles de paysans, que j'ai ramenée chez leurs parents...

- Vous avez bien fait.

Il reposa ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche avec élégance, et se leva. Je m'empressai de faire de même. D'un pas assuré, il s'approcha de moi.

- Ces jeunes filles...

- Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous me les présenter ? Je suis curieux... Et puis, un roi se doit d'être proche de ses sujets, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me raidis très légèrement. Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il les voie. Mais surtout, je ne comprenais pas toute la menace qu'il y avait derrière ces mots. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Je répondis cependant, coincé :

- Bien sûr, Majesté, c'est évidemment possible...

Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi ?

Quelque chose dans min champ de vision accrocha mon attention. Quelque chose qui me semblait très familier. Je le cherchai un instant du regard.

Là. Sur sa couronne.

Je la reconnut immédiatement.

Voilà, bien sûr, où j'avais pu voir cette pierre récemment... Michalis portait une lourde tiare ornée d'une gemme plus sombre encore que le grenat.

Exactement la même que celle du brigand.

Quel était le rapport ? Je l'ignorait.

Du moins, je l'ai ignoré pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant que la logique ne me fasse faire le lien.

Le rapport entre la magie noire, Michalis, et ses sœurs ? Garneff, bien entendu. Je venais sans aucun doute de trouver le fameux lien qui permettait à Garneff de contrôler le prince.

Sauf que bien sûr, Garneff, lui, savait très bien qui avait été retenu par son esclave. Et sa disparition devait l'inquiéter. Le fait que j'ai parlé de deux jeunes filles que le brigand retenait avait évidemment attiré son attention.

En fait, j'avais probablement grillé ma couverture de fausse soumission tout seul.

En priorité, je devais me tirer du mauvais pas où je m'étais engagé. Ensuite, je verrais pour raccommoder avec Garneff. Peut-être. Si c'était encore possible...

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées :

- Dites-moi, général... Vous ne me cachez rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai un sourcil étonné.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dis que vous me mentez, quelque part. Êtes-vous sûr que vous m'avez tout dit au sujet de ces deux jeunes filles ?

- Pourquoi ces insinuations ? Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit dont vous puissiez vous plaindre ?

- Ne me mentez pas. Je sais très bien qui cet homme gardait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Il s'approcha encore de deux pas et tira son épée.

- Où sont-elles ?

Je reculai d'un pas.

- Garde ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Je tirai mon épée, conscient d'être coincé. Dans le meilleur des cas... Non, en fait, quel que soit le cas, ma situation était catastrophique.

Je le jetai sur lui. Malheureusement, sa réputation de guerrier n'était pas usurpée. Il n'eut qu'un petit mouvement de poignet à faire pour parer mon coup. J'avais la chance d'avoir une expérience et une technique en combat relativement bonnes, mais contre lui, je n'avais pas cette position si dominante que me laissaient habituellement mes ennemis...

Et qui plus est, il possédait un avantage énorme sur moi.

- Garde ! hurla-t-il plus fort encore.

J'avais approximativement quinze secondes pour le battre avant de trouver face à moi une escouade de soldats bien entraînés.

Autant dire que je n'étais pas couché...

Et bien sûr, si je tombais entre leurs mains, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Ni de celles des deux sœurs de Michalis.

Je dus rompre d'un pas devant une botte du roi. Heureusement que ses armes de prédilection étaient la hache et la lance...

Malheureusement, le fait d'être au pied du mur ne me rendait pas plus fort ou mieux préparé. Je reculais peu à peu, tout en comptant désespérément les instants qui me séparaient de l'arrivée des soldats. J'eus cependant un geste heureux, et parvint à le désarmer, mais il eût sitôt lâché la garde de son épée qu'un coup violent du tranchant de sa main sur mon poignet fit tomber la mienne au sol. Il enchaîna d'un puissant coup de pied dans mon genou qui faillit m'arracher un gémissement. Je reculait de deux pas avant de lui lancer un coup de poing qui l'atteignit en plein visage.

C'est à cet instant que la garde pénétra dans la pièce.

Visiblement, ils avaient vite saisi la situation.

Conscient que seul la taille de la salle me protégeait encore, je saisit Michalis, qui était encore légèrement sonné, par le col, et lui arrachai sa couronne.

Il retomba à terre, inconscient.

Je levai les bras en signe de paix tandis que les soldats m'entouraient, armes tirées. J'étais bon pour le cachot, s'ils ne décidaient pas de me tuer sur place.

- Arrêter !

Je sursautai. Michalis avait déjà repris conscience. Il s'avança parmi les gardes.

- Lâchez-le.

- Mais... Seigneur... Il vous a...

- Lâchez-le.

Son ordre ne souffrait aucun appel.

- Mais nous l'avons vu...

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Souhaitez-vous contrevenir à mes ordres ?

Les hommes s'écartèrent, armes et têtes baissées.

Il me fit signe de le suivre.

- Venez, nous avons à parler.

Je le suivis en silence. Il me mena à une petite pièce qui comportait principalement un bureau ainsi que quelques sièges un peu spartiates, que je supposai être son cabinet de travail.

Il se planta derrière le meuble.

- Merci. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Où sont mes sœurs ?

J'hésitai un instant. Était -il réellement libre ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Garneff n'a plus aucune prise sur moi.

- Elles sont chez un vieux guérisseur. Je les y ai laissées parce que l'aînée paraissait souffrante et n'avait pas repris conscience.

- Minerva... murmura-t-il tristement.

Il soupira.

- Je vais vous donner des vivres et une monture, et vous allez vous rendre chez Garneff lui-même, à Khadein. Vous devez l'éliminer au plus vite. Il est encore affaibli par les pertes que vous lui avez infligées, mais cet état ne durera pas éternellement. Si vous le laissez reprendre ses forces, il vous tuera sans problème.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour réfléchir.

- Ah, et vous verrez sans doute là-bas le prince Marth. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas asservi de a même façon que moi, puisqu'il détient sa sœur. Et, contrairement à moi, il trouve plus amusant de l'humilier. Faites attention qu'il ne décide pas de s'en débarrasser.

Je hochai la tête.

- Soyez prêt dans une demi-heure, dans la cour principale. Je vous donnerai ce dont vous avez besoin.

Il me désigna la sortie.

Je fus prêt dans les temps et à l'endroit voulu. Un aide de camp m'attendait là, les bras chargés de ce que m'avait promis Michalis, et la bride d'un cheval dans la main. J'acceptai le tout.

J'allais partir quand une ombre d'une grande taille se posa sur la cour. Je levai les yeux pour voir une impressionnante wyverne se poser à mon côté.

Je reconnus Lywn.

Elle se posa devant moi sans un bruit, et abaissa une aile, comme pour m'inviter à monter. J'obéis, et m'accrochait au écaille de la base de son cou, comme j'avais fait lors de mon premier vol. D'un battement d'ailes puissant, elle décola.

Khadein était une cité du désert, essentiellement peuplée de mages, de quelques guerriers pour assurer leur protection, et de quelques esclaves pour cultiver les jardins et assurer une partie de la subsistance de la ville. Le reste était, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Garneff, impôts sur les terres alentours. Voire sur tout le continent.

Le site était abondamment fortifié. Sans Lywn, il eût été difficile d'y pénétrer... Je survolait la place forte discrètement grâce à l'obscurité dont la nuit commençait à envelopper le lieu. Nous trouvâmes une petite cour à l'air parfaitement calme et déserte. La wyverne m'y posa, et je descendis. Elle s'envola de nouveau aussitôt.

J'empruntai la seule petite porte qui s'ouvrait là. Elle menait à un long couloir, qui donnait lui-même sur deux escaliers, dont l'un montait et l'autre descendait. Incertain quant à ma hauteur au sol, je choisis de descendre.

L'escalier s'enfonçait profondément sous terre : je sus que je m'étais trompé lorsque je vis les fenêtres et les simples torches allumées pour la nuit remplacées par des pierres lumineuses, sources d'éclairage permanent. Je fis demi-tour, et remarquai une porte dissimulée par un recoin de muraille. Elle s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur.

Conscient que mes vêtements n'étaient pas réellement discrets en ce lieu, je cherchai à m'orienter. Le château dominait la ville : je décidai de m'y rendre. Pour trouver Garneff, cela semblait logique.

Deux hommes gardaient la porte. Je ne réfléchis pas et me présentai à eux.

- Bonjour, je suis mercenaire. Garneff m'a engagé hier et m'a demandé de me présenter à lui ce soir.

Ils ouvrirent la porte sans en demander plus.

Je rentrai, hésitant. C'était si facile... Ça puait le piège. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix.

Le palais semblait labyrinthique. Je me dirigeait au hasard, l'air sûr de moi afin de ne pas alerter les rares serviteurs que je croisais. Je ne rencontrai aucune difficulté, à mon grand étonnement, jusqu'à ce que je me dirige vers une aile moins peuplée. Ici, personne ne circulait et le silence était oppressant.

Il fut rompu par un cri de rage.

Il provenait d'un peu plus loin, derrière une porte contre laquelle je collais mon oreille, curieux. Un homme à la voix rauque et désagréable, mais pourtant familière, était en train d'agonir d'injure quelqu'un d'autre, dont je ne pus percevoir la voix. Peut-être même était-il absent, si c'était bien Garneff qui parlait, comme il me semblait... Un quelconque système de communication semblable à celui au travers duquel je l'avais rencontré lui permettait sans doute de gérer les affaires de tout le continent sans bouger de son petit chez lui...

Quelques chocs sourds frappèrent mes oreilles, puis il partit d'un rire extrêmement désagréable. Je reculai précipitamment en l'entendant approcher et me dissimulai dans un recoin de la muraille. C'est bien le sorcier qui passa devant moi. J'empruntai son chemin en sens inverse, curieux. La pièce était un genre de salon, de boudoir peut-être, conçu pour les entrevues privées.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, j'y trouvai Marth.


	9. Chapitre 8

Après une véritable épopée littéraire... Voilà enfin la fin... Félicitation à tous ceux qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, je suis impressionnée par votre courage et votre persévérance ! Vous pouvez aussi remercier Silver Ecstasy (qui veut des noms, eh bien les voilà...) sans qui j'aurais probablement eut du mal à traîner cette histoire à son terme...

Enjoy !

* * *

Il semblait prostré, et n'avait pas fait attention à mon entrée. J'eus un mouvement vers lui, et il releva enfin la tête. Il semblait abattu et épuisé, mais ses yeux étaient secs. Il ne pleurait pas.

Il se redressa en sursaut.

- Ike !

Je fis un pas vers lui, avant de voir qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de me voir. En fait, il paraissait plutôt consterné. Je haussai les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogeai-je, étonné de sa froideur.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu pour Garneff... Et pour toi...

Sa consternation allait grandissante.

- Tu t'es vendu à lui par ma faute ?

- Non ! Je suis venu pour le tuer !

Il eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux et désespéré.

- Tuer Garneff ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère... C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il possède un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant qui le rend invulnérable. Intouchable. Et il a détruit l'unique tome qui aurait pu nous permettre de l'éliminer.

J'eus un choc. Garneff, invulnérable ? Voilà qui compromettait grandement tous mes plans... Dans ce cas, impossible de nous débarrasser de lui.

- Que faire, alors ?

- Fuis avant qu'il ne te trouve. Il sait que tu vas chercher à l'attaquer. Si il te voit, il te tuera.

C'était trop bête. Tout ce voyage pour ça. Et Michalis allait sans doute retomber sous l'emprise de Garneff. Pourquoi cette vieille femme ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu ?

- Viens avec moi...

C'était stupide, il allait sans doute refuser, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Marth ici.

- Je ne peux pas. Il a Elice.

- Nous la trouverons...

- Nous ne la trouverons pas et il la tuera. Non, n'insiste pas, c'est inutile. Je reste ici.

Je soupirai et il détourna la tête. Un léger rougissement couvrait ses joues. Notre dernière entrevue me revint en mémoire et je détournait le regard à mon tour, cramoisi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise : bien sûr, mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé...

Je me mordillai la lèvre en l'observant à la dérobée. C'était toujours le même, mais il avait changé, maigri, principalement... Et son bras était marbré d'hématomes.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? demandai-je, surpris.

- Rien d'important.

- Il faudra qu'on parle.

- Certes. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, tu ne crois pas ? Pars maintenant.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il y avait autre chose, mais n'osai pas insister. Il paraissait déjà assez mal à l'aise ainsi.

- Je ne te dénoncerai pas, bien sûr... Mais fais attention aux autres gens qui sont ici, la plupart n'hésiteront pas... Et dépêche-toi. Tu dois être reparti avant l'aube.

À regrets, je me retirai. J'aurais voulu l'emmener, l'obliger, si nécessaire... Mais je n'y étais pas parvenu. Je ne voyais pas quoi dire. De plus, il avait raison... Si Garneff tuait sa sœur, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver, il m'en tiendrait responsable. Il me haïrait.

Et, même si j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'avouer l'étendu de l'affection que j'avais pour lui, l'idée qu'il me déteste m'était insupportable.

Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à retourner auprès de Lywn. Et avouer ma défaite.

La wyverne apparut dès que je me montrai dans la cour où elle m'avait laissé. Je me demandai un instant où elle m'avait attendu pour arriver si vite...

Une voix douce résonna dans ma tête :

- Tu as réussi ?

Je sursautai, incapable de localiser la provenance de la voix. Qui pouvait bien s'adresser à moi ainsi ?

Lywn se posa et une jeune femme d'une grande beauté descendit de son dos. Ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un joli vert foncé étaient mis en valeur par un robe d'une blancheur immaculée.

- As-tu réussi ? Garneff est-il mort ?

Je hochai négativement la tête.

- Non. Il possède un sort qui le rend invincible. Marth n'a pas même voulu me suivre... Il avait trop peur pour sa sœur...

- Oh.

Elle soupira.

- J'espérais ne pas avoir à utiliser ceci.

Elle tira de la sacoche qu'elle portait au côté un tome blanc qui semblait très épais.

- Vous comptez vous battre ? demandai-je, étonné.

- Bien sûr.

- Qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

- Je suis Elika.

Elika... Un nom étrange qui lui allait à merveille.

- Je sais où est emprisonnée la princesse Elice. Allez la délivrer. Nous irons combattre Garneff ensuite.

- Où est-elle ?

Elle posa sa main blanche sur ma joue et je tressaillis, comme victime d'une décharge électrique. L'itinéraire précis qui me mènerait à la princesse m'apparus aussitôt.

- Allez-y, Ike. Et bonne chance.

Je me séparai à regret de la charmante jeune inconnue et me hâtai le long de ce trajet. Je courus le long des coursives, traversai des cours déserts, descendis des escaliers de plus en plus sombres, et atteignis enfin la porte qu'Elika m'avait indiquée. Elle était fermée à clef.

Un homme parut, sans doute alerté par le bruit. D'un bon, je fus sur lui, l'épée posée contre sa gorge.

- Où est la clef ?

Terrifié, il me tendit un trousseau dans lequel je remarquai une petite clef dorée. J'assommai le geôlier et ouvris la porte.

Derrière se trouvait une petite chambre qui semblait pouvoir assurer un certain confort, mais qui pourtant paraissait terriblement oppressante, sans doute à cause de l'absence de fenêtres et de sa petite taille. Je n'imaginais pas une princesse vivre là-dedans...

Un coup violent frappé sur ma nuque me projeta au sol. Je roulai immédiatement puis me relevai pour faire face à mon agresseur.

La princesse, un gros morceau de bois qui semblait issu du montant de son lit à la main, me fixait d'un air à la fois déterminé et effrayé.

Je levai les mains en signe de paix.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai effrayé, bredouillai-je, quelque peu impressionné. Je suis Ike, un ami de Marth, je suis venu pour vous libérer...

Elle baissa ses bras, l'air immensément soulagée. Je souris et laissai retomber les miens, tout aussi rassuré qu'elle : j'avais déjà suffisamment affronté son frère, qui ne semblait pas forcément lui-même particulièrement fort, pour craindre la confrontation... Et visiblement, la ténacité et la force de caractère était chez eux un trait familial.

- Je vous suis, accepta-t-elle finalement, avec un tentative de sourire forcé.

Je la guidai avec une légère inclinaison de la tête, sans me formaliser de son air crispée : je savais bien que le problème ne venait pas de moi, et qu'un emprisonnement de plus d'un an devait être éprouvant pour une jeune femme de son rang...

Nous retrouvâmes rapidement Lywn et Elika, qui me gratifia d'un petit sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur. Elle nous annonça :

- Garneff et le prince Marth sont actuellement ensemble. N'oubliez pas : je m'occupe du sorcier. Éloignez le prince le plus vite possible.

Je hochai la tête, et me promis d'expliquer la situation précise à Elice dès que possible.

Nous nous mîmes en marche, et bien que je ne la guida pas, Elika emprunta d'un pas sûr le chemin le plus direct pour rejoindre le lieu où j'avais laissé Marth. Il n'y était d'ailleurs plus. Mais cela ne sembla pas troubler Elika, qui continua sa route, toujours plus avant dans les couloirs du château. Elle semblait connaître son chemin par cœur.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle. Garneff y était. Il n'était pas seul. Mais la dizaine de soldats qui s'étaient levés à notre entrée se figea brutalement, sur un simple geste d'Elika. Marth, lui, n'était pas là.

Garneff se leva d'un bond (ou du moins essaya, car sa masse corporelle nous donna plutôt l'impression qu'il glissait maladroitement de son siège). Une sombre aura semblait l'entourer. Elika m'indiqua d'un geste une petite porte dans le mur de droite je m'y précipitai, entrainant Elice derrière moi.

Après une enfilade de petits salons, je trouvai une porte verrouillée, qui semblait former un cul-de-sac. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur la raison qui avait bien pu pousser Elika à nous envoyer en cet endroit, quand Elice frappa timidement quelques coups. Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certain de ce que je devais attendre, et saisit la poignée de mon épée.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un Marth à l'air exténué. Je pense que nous eûmes à cet instant tous les trois l'air aussi surpris les uns que les autres... Elice fut la première à réagir : elle bondit vers son frère et l'enlaça en poussant un petite cri de joie. Il l'entoura de ses bras sans avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je souris.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher, bien sûr... Je t'avais dit que je la trouverais...

Il eut un petit sourire, mais qui me fendit le cœur tant il semblait fatigué.

- Merci... murmura-t-il. Mais... Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai été aidé par Elika.

- Elika ? Qui est-ce ?

- Hum...

Je m'interrompis. À la vérité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est en train de se battre contre Garneff...

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Allons voir, alors !

Il me suivit, Elice serrée contre son bras, tandis que nous retournions vers l'endroit où nous avions laissé Garneff et Elika.

Ils étaient face à face, les mains tendues vers l'avant. Une lumière blanche, chaude, partait d'Elika pour aller vers Garneff, avant de se heurter aux ombres effrayantes que celui-ci leur opposait. Aucun d'eux ne réagit à notre arrivée.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Marth faire doucement lâcher Elice. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il me répondit d'un sourire où il semblait s'excuser, et s'élança soudainement vers le combat qui se livrait devant nous. Je voulus bondir pour l'arrêter... Il était trop rapide. Il avait toujours été plus rapide que moi.

Je le vis ralentir en s'approchant de Garneff, comme si l'air devenait plus épais. Aucun des deux combattants ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Je compris ce qu'il projetait de faire. C'était stupide, pas forcément utile... Et pire que tout, il allait mourir.

- Marth ! Arrête !

Il ne m'écouta pas. Pourquoi était-il aussi stupidement borné ? J'aurais voulu prendre sa place.

Ce qui se passa ensuite alla très vite.

Il posa la main sur le bras de Garneff et le repoussa vers l'extérieur. La lumière d'Elika les enveloppa entièrement un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu affaiblie, je vis que Garneff était tombé à genoux, ses traits étaient encore un peu plus que d'habitude déformés, sous l'effet de la douleur. Il lança un regard brûlant de rage vers Marth, et je vis dans ses mains briller une lame. Marth n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre ou fuir, il semblait paralysé.

Il brandit son arme, lorsque Elika – comment avait-elle pu se déplacer aussi vite ? – apparut devant lui. Le coup l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Sans un mot, elle referma ses bras sur le sorcier noir et une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa, tandis que Marth tombait à genoux, l'air à la fois exténué, hébété et heureux. Je courut vers eux.

La lumière disparut tout à fait. Au sol, dans les bras d'Elika, était étendu un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, d'une beauté surprenante, qui ressemblait fortement à Elika.

Puis leur image se brouilla, et le jeune garçon et Elika semblèrent vieillir de manière accélérée.

Ce fut bientôt Garneff qui remplaça le garçon. Et je reconnut enfin Elika, qui venait de prendre cinquante ans d'un coup. C'était la mère de Garneff. Je m'approchai, hésitant. Ils étaient tous les deux morts. Sur la joue d'Elika – car je supposai qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne – une larme avait coulé.

Je soupirai et passai une main sur mon visage. Autour de nous, les soldats prenaient la fuite. Avec la mort de Garneff, les seigneurs asservis comme Michalis allaient être libérés, ceux qui avaient vendu leur pays à Garneff volontairement allaient sans doute être renversés, ou envahis par leurs voisins... Quant à l'armée de Garneff elle-même, je savais que la plupart de ses soldats y étaient engagés et gardés par la terreur. La mort de leur chef signifiait la victoire la plus totale.

Et pourtant, lorsque je vis le visage de Marth et celui d'Elika, je sentis un goût de cendres envahir ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir.

Cela fait maintenant un an que j'ai retrouvé Marth. Un an qu'il a repris la direction d'Altea, qu'il a entrepris la reconstruction du palais et du pays. Un an que j'essaie de l'aider discrètement.

Au début, il n'osait même plus me parler. Je suppose qu'il se souvenais et qu'il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé entre nous...

Cependant, peu à peu, nous avons de nouveau eu des discussions, de plus en plus longue. J'ai appris par lui qu'il y avait déjà longtemps que Garneff souhaitais m'engager. Sans doute à cause de Ragnell. Il était aussi intéressé par Link, par exemple, mais j'étais pour lui la cible la plus facile à atteindre à travers Marth...

Cependant, il avait fallu encore quelques semaines avant que Marth ne laisse qui que ce soit autre que sa sœur le toucher. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je suis certain que Garneff ne s'est pas contenté de l'humilier en le gardant à son service... Il n'a cependant jamais fait appel à personne, à ma connaissance, pour soigner les bleus qui parsemaient son corps.

Maintenant, je reste à ses côtés. Peut-être un jour lui parlerais-je de mon affection pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis simplement heureux de pouvoir travailler avec lui, et de savoir qu'il sait que je serai toujours là pour lui.

**THE END**


End file.
